


A Gay Wedding for the Ages

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Completely Improvised Weddings, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Marriage, they cant afford a super fancy one so they just....., throw shit together, yuuma is not qualified to officiate a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: In which Lily and Gumi get married, because they can.





	A Gay Wedding for the Ages

What they were doing was absolutely spontaneous, but everyone attended anyway, so it didn't matter.

The proposal was just as sudden as the wedding itself. Lily and Gumi were cuddling on the couch, almost about to fall asleep, until the blonde broke the silence with a sleepy mutter of, "Wanna get married?"

Gumi shot up, fatigue evaporating in an instant. " _What?!_ "

Lily gave a sleepy shrug, still not opening her eyes. "I said, do you wanna get married?"

Gumi's opened her mouth, then shut it, her face burning a bright red. Did she want to marry Lily? Well, yes, of course she did. It was something she thought about quite a lot. But this was not how she expected the proposal to go.

"Wha- yes?" she responded gracefully, rubbing a soft brown hand over her shoulder. "I mean...yeah, I do, but like...when? Where?"

This time, Lily opened her eyes slightly with a yawn. "I dunno. Tomorrow."

" _Tomorrow?!_ "

"Yeah. Not now, though. I'm tired."

"Well, when are we gonna start planning? Who should we invite? What are we supposed to wear?" Gumi began rattling off all of the things they needed to prepare, counting them one by one on her fingers. Lily just sat there and listened, seemingly lost in thought.

"Hmm...okay, how 'bout next week, then?" she said when her girlfriend had finished, clapping her hands together. Gumi stared at her blankly, then conceded with a sigh.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Anything, babe."

The green-haired girl felt her face heat up, but she smiled nonetheless. "The kiss better be awesome."

Lily winked and finger-gunned at her with a click of her tongue. "When are they not?"

* * *

And so it happened that, a full week later, Lily and Gumi were walking down the aisle at five in the fucking morning, getting married as fuck.

They had decided on a unique, improvised wedding, since neither of them were particularly religious or traditional and didn't have many relatives to invite anyway. Their friends played a huge role in their lives, and they thought it would be unfair to not invite them. They never would have met in the first place if it wasn't for them, after all. Plus, Gumi insisted that Western weddings were trashy and needlessly expensive, which Lily had to admit was true. That was another reason for their choice of wedding: a tight budget could only do so much.

It was a beautiful scene to the pals they had invited, which really only amounted to six; Miku, the Kagamine twins, Luka, Kaito, and Meiko. Pretty much everyone was sobbing hysterically except for Luka, who had a single tear running down her cheek. Other than that, she was as stoic as usual, though she was still incredibly happy for them. 

As far as family went, there wasn't much. Gumi's parents were pretty...distant, so they hadn't even bothered sending an invitation to them in the first place, especially considering how displeased they probably would have been with who their daughter was getting married to. Instead, the only blood relative she had was her little brother Ryuto, who was trying to mask his intrigue with a look of boredom. He had never been to a wedding before, but he sure as heck didn't want to start crying like everyone else, so he pretended to be uninterested. It didn't work; Gumi could still read him like a book.

Lily's parents were seated just next to him, looking like the proudest mother and father in the world. They, too, were crying, mumbling something along the lines of "they grow up so fast" and "she literally invited us yesterday but it's still beautiful."

The couple themselves were stationed at the front of the room, admiring each others' outfits. Both of them were wearing suits, and while they weren't the most extravagant, well-tailored ones in the world, they looked wonderful to each of them.

"You're gorgeous, y'know?" Lily whispered sweetly.

Gumi blushed and reached over to adjust the blonde's necktie. "And you are very, very handsome. You'd probably look even better with a bowtie, though."

Lily stuck out her tongue childishly. "Bowties are for nerds. I mean, just look at you."

Gumi snickered and opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a loud thumping noise from right next to her. The couple turned over to see Yuuma sprawled out painfully on the floor.

"I'm okay," he assured, raising his hand in the air, "I probably shouldn't have tried to backflip over here."

"Get up, asshole," Lily said with a playful eyeroll, "I got a girl to marry."

Yuuma stood, dusting off his bright neon purple suit. "You got it." He waved at the somewhat-confused-but-still-too-emotional-to-care crowd. "Yo, what's up, everybody? My name is Yuuma Roro, and I'll be your host tonight! Can I get a 'hell yeah?'"

Nobody responded except for Rin, who practically screamed the words through her incomprehensible sobs. "HELL YEAH!" Next to her, Len buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"Good, good. Now, I want you guys to just sit back, relax, and just let the positive vibes flow." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, selected his music app, and began playing soft vaporwave.

"Um..." Gumi spoke up timidly, "no offense, but...don't you need, like, some kind of license in order to get people married?"

Yuuma shrugged. "I need a license to do most of the shit I do, but that doesn't stop me, does it? Anyway, that's not important right now. What's important is your amazing, incredible love, and the bonds that hold your hearts together."

"That's great and all, but I am NOT getting married to Macintosh Plus." Lily teased, gesturing to Yuuma's phone.

"Shhh," the pink-haired boy replied, holding up a finger, "just let the aesthetic move you."

Gumi glanced over at Lily with a questioning gaze, as if to ask, _is he high right now?_ The taller girl only replied with a so-so hand gesture and mouthed, "Probably."

But in actuality, Yuuma was far from high (mostly). He raised his hands in a quieting gesture, finally succeeding in getting the audience to pipe down. "Alright, I've never done this before, but I'm not worried. Y'know why? 'Cause no matter what happens, one thing will always be true: these two ladies will always love and stick by each other through thick and thin."

The crowd was silent now, intently fixated on his words. Lily and Gumi focused their gazes back onto each other, smiling softly. This was definitely the most unique wedding they had attended, but given that it was their own, they wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I've known Lily almost my entire life," Yuuma continued, taking on a more serious tone, "and for the longest time, we had each other's backs. And if there's one thing that I know about her, it's that she can be pretty hesitant when it comes to accepting offers of friendship."

Lily flushed, rubbing the back of her head. Gumi took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"So for her to trust someone like Gumi, whose personality is practically the polar opposite of her own, was a really big step in the right direction for her. I can't tell you how important this is not only to her, but to her friends and family." He nodded at the crowd, winking in the direction of Lily's parents. They brightened considerably, pride evident in their faces.

"And speaking of Gumi, without going into too much detail, I know from befriending her that she's had it pretty rough all her life."

The girl in question felt her own face heat up, moreso from the attention that was now focused on her than the memories that came flooding back to her.

"And, well, comin' from someone who can relate..." He gave her a friendly wink. "I think you're living proof that people like us can find a place where we truly belong. You've come a long way, honey, and I think Lily can agree."

The blonde nodded in Gumi's direction, smiling sweetly. The shorter girl's heart felt light when she looked at her, and suddenly she felt proud of herself and what she had become. Regardless of what had happened to her in the past, she was here now, marrying the love of her life. Nobody could stop her. She was finally, finally free.

"As you can clearly see," Yuuma concluded, "these two bring out the strengths in each other. That, to me, is the purest form of love that can persist between soulmates."

He went silent, and as he did, the song that had been playing finally ended. The crowd was now in tears again, and this time Lily and Gumi were as well. They had forgotten about everybody else, instead focusing on only themselves. They had been through a lot, but now they were finally able to face things together. Slowly, they leaned in close, their lips nearly touching, and then...

"Did that speech move you?" Yuuma interrupted, addressing the audience. "Well, I sure hope so, because if you come see me during the afterparty, I'll be giving away copies of my new album-"

"Oh my god, just go and let us kiss already, dumbass!" Lily said, shoving Yuuma away. He snickered good-naturedly and went to sit down, leaving the couple to their own devices.

Lily wrapped her arms around her bride's waist, looking her in the eyes happily. Gumi raised an eyebrow. "You promised that the kiss would be awesome, remember?"

"Damn right I do."

Then, pulling her close, Lily pressed their lips together passionately, causing Gumi to let out a surprised grunt. It didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss, however, reciprocating the embrace her girlfriend - now wife - had locked her in. She moaned softly as Lily picked her up and dipped her, prompting Yuuma to cover Ryuto's eyes.

Finally, finally, they broke apart, panting heavily and staring lovingly at each other. For a moment, they were lost in the aftermath of the kiss, completely ignoring their surroundings.

...Until Rin broke the silence, of course.

"WOOOO!!" she cheered, clapping loudly. "LET'S GO, LESBIANS! LET'S GO!!"

"Rin, please, for the love of god, shut up," Len groaned.

Lily and Gumi blushed, slightly embarrassed that they had come so close to making out in front of their friends and family, but eventually they started to laugh. Their marriage wasn't traditional by any means - far from it - but they were happy. At the end of the day, it was everything they wanted; they were surrounded by the most important people in their lives, the atmosphere was light and cheerful, and most importantly, they had each other.

"So..." Lily spoke up, barely containing a giggle of excitement, "when's the... _honey_ moon?"

Gumi stared at her blankly, the light fading from her eyes. "...I want a divorce."

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fic is from that one su video of ruby and sapphire's wedding bc ive been thinking about that for so long also the song that yuuma plays when lily and gumi are getting married is that one vaporwave song that everybody knows, its called "lisa frank 420: modern computing" and i guarantee that he listens to it on a daily basis and it governs most of his life


End file.
